The Diary of Maximum Ride
by AvrilSays
Summary: Uh, hi. I’m Max – Maximum Ride. I’m ten, and I live in a hellhole called The School. I share a cage with a weirdo called Fang, a chatterbox called Nudge and my best friend, Iggy. And by the way, this is NOT a diary. It's a...a journal. So there.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Diary of Maximum Ride**

**Summary: Uh, hi. I'm Max – Maximum Ride. I'm ten, and I live in a place called The School, a horrible place with sadistic whitecoats. How did I get this notebook, you ask? Well, it's a long story...**

**Well, I was dying to write a Maximum Ride fic. So...here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Max. I own the plot. Period.

* * *

**

14 September

**11:20AM**

Mood: _Ecstatic/Confused._

Uh, hi. I'm Max – Maximum Ride, actually. I'm ten, and I live in a horrible place with sadistic whitecoats. It's called the school.

A couple of minutes ago, a blonde whitecoat handed me this notebook, and a few pens. The notebook is really nice – pale blue and white.

I reckon my handwriting's not really good – I do my 's' in a weird, squiggly way, and I can't really write in a straight line. Good thing this notebook has lines, then.

ANYWAY! I stay in a rather large cage. I don't like it much. There are three flat, thin mattresses and three patched pieces of linen, which are meant to be our blankets. I think I'll wrap this in that blanket, and then use it as a pillow.

Of course, we study here. At 3PM on weekdays, a whitecoat comes in and takes us, as well as the rest of the genetic freaks our age, into a room with grey walls, a blackboard, and a bookshelf.

Who are 'we', you ask? Well, I share my cage with a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy about my age, as well as another boy with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. I tried talking to the dark-haired boy once, and he simply replied with, "...Fang. My name's Fang." He didn't say anything more than that.

The blonde boy, though, is my companion here. He's blind. He talks with me most of the time, and called himself, 'Igneous' for a while, after igneous rocks. Then he realised that 'Igneous' was a stupid name, and renamed himself, 'Ignite'. I refuse to call him either of the names, and simply call him 'Ig' or 'Iggy'.

A new girl's moving in our cage tomorrow. They just slid another mattress and linen sheet in. She's about seven, apparently, and her ex-cagemates apparently couldn't shut her up, and they screamed and yelled till the whitecoats decided to move her here.

Gotta go now. Time for brunch.

Au Revoir.

MAX.

_

**7:02PM**

Mood:_ Tired/Indignant_

Max again.

Well, you know my teacher? Her name's Miss Evans.

She accused me and Fang of talking in class when he clearly did not. Admittedly, I did. But he didn't. SO she was all, "NICHOLAS! BE QUIET!"

Well, I didn't know my voice sounded like a boy's. So I got all offended and started saying, "He didn't say anything."

Then can you believe what she said, in this totally pompous and snobby tone, she went all, 'Oh, don't be so righteous, Maximum'. Which was so totally annoying.

And I may have made a slight mistake in telling her to, "Sod off, Evans."

And then she made me write extra lines.

I HATE HER. I BLOODY HATE THAT COMPLETE BITCH.

Time for dinner, then. Until next time.

MAX.

_

**9:00PM**

Mood: _Still Hungry..._

Hey, there.

Dinner was pathetic. Two slices of bread with jam, and a glass of milk.

HELLO?! You make us run two miles around the building for PE and then tell us to eat BREAD AND JAM?

As I said earlier, I hate the whitecoats.

Fang was taken for experiments just now, right after dinner. Right now, he's all pale and shaking, and shudders at every single noise.

Oh, man. A whitecoat just came in. No doubt, to 'test my potential'.

Wish me luck.

MAX.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. I just realised that Iggy isn't blind yet – he gets blind around two years before he escapes. So, yeah - PLEASE NOTE THAT IGGY AIN'T BLIND YET.**

**At least, according to my story.**

**So...uhyuh. Enjoy and R&R please:)**

**

* * *

**

September 15

**2:15AM**

Mood/Status: _Too tired to sleep.

* * *

_

Hey, Max again. I'm starting to understand why Fang looked so awful. On the bright side, though, I bit a whitecoat's arm. Huzzah.

Those sadistic murderers actually tried to cut off my wings. I was all, "NO WAY" and bit his arm. Finally, he settled on just shocking me about fifty times, taking some blood, plugging some wires into me that hurt A LOT, etc, etc. I'm sorry, but what's so interesting about my wings? They're just, like, WINGS. Get a bird to experiment on.

On the other hand, don't. Those poor innocent birds don't deserve having wires plugged into them.

So, anyway…Fang spoke again. He asked me how it was to fly. Just once, a new whitecoat, Elle, had let me go out for ten minutes. The new whitecoats are always quite nice. Then, they adopt the typical whitecoat manner of being completely sadistic.

ANYWAY! (Gosh, I keep getting off topic.) I spent half my time outside staring at the sky. For the first time. It was really beautiful – all white and blue and sunny.

Then, suddenly, my wings snapped open, and boy, did I fly.

On the not – so –bright side, those idiots nearly cut my wings off in a fit of excitement. Which didn't work, cos' I figured out how to shut my wings, and they snapped right back in.

They announced me, 'a successful experiment' after that.

I got so mad (Cos' who wants to be called an experiment?) that I whipped my wings out again, and they smacked a few of the whitecoats in the face.

Ha-ha to them.

After that, I stayed in my cage, figuring out how to open and close my wings, and I helped Iggy and Fang as well.

Anyway, I've had enough of storytelling. Good night…or rather, good morning.

Oh, and by the way, in response to Fang's question, I answered, "Free."

MAX.

_

8:22AM

Mood: Bored.

Poke.

Poke pokey-poke.

Pokey-pokey-poke-pokey-poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Okay, I'm getting bored now.

JAB.

Oh, and by the way, I'm writing this as I'm poking Ig. He's yelling now.

"OW!" Ha.

"I'm bored," I explain.

He's rubbing his side now.

"What's that?" He's asking.

He's pointing at this. Now he's pulling at it. HEY THAT'S NOT FA

_This is Ignite. MAX HAS A DAIRY HAHAHA._

It's not a diary! And by the way, it's spelled, 'Diary'.

_Yes, it is. It is totally a diary!_

Is not!_  
Is too!_  
Is not!_  
Is too!_  
Is not!  
_Is not!_  
Is too! Wait – IGGY!

_Gotcha, Maxie darling!_

You're unfair, Igster.

_Am not!_  
Are too!  
_Am not!_  
Are too!  
_Am not!_  
Am not!

_Are too! Hey – Max! You evil, evil girl…_

HAHA!

_Oh, sod off._

I want my notebook back, Iggy.

_You mean your DIARY._

NOTEBOOK!_  
DIARY_!  
NOTEBOOK!  
_DIARY_!  
NOTEBOOK!  
_DIARY_!  
DIARY!  
_NOTEBOOK! Hey, that ain't fair – you used my own trick against me twice!_

Haha. You totally fell for it again!

_Sod off._

Can't, we're in the same cage.

Oh, you complete – HEY! There's the new girl!

_(END ARGUMENT - I MEAN DEBATE.)_

Finally. This nice notebook to myself.

Um. The new girl's really chatty.

"Hi, I'm like, Nudge! At least, that's what the girl in my old cage said – MMPPHH!"

Fang got annoyed and shut her up.

When Fang's annoyed, it's not a pretty scene.

Gotta go hide you.

Later.

MAX.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this chapter consists of many immature arguments between Igster and Maxie. R&R anyway...and suggestions for the next chapters are always appreciated. -hinthint-**


End file.
